


Not in the Same Way

by wargandproud



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargandproud/pseuds/wargandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt sorry for my poor Lavellan alone on her balcony after Solas runs off so wrote a short thing where her BFF Dorian is also there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Same Way

The battle was won, Corypheus was defeated, everyone was happy eating tiny cakes and drinking copious amounts of wine.

So why did Lavellan feel so _empty?_

She knew she should be happy. She’d saved the day. She’d killed the bad guy. So why had she felt compelled to excuse herself from her own party to stand alone on her balcony, feeling more and more glum as the sun slipped below the mountains in the distance.

She leaned against the railing with a sigh, savouring the feel of fresh air on her face. As much as she liked her new friends she didn’t know how they stayed inside so much, too long behind walls made her head hurt and her breath feel all funny. She wondered if she might have a teeny tiny cry but it didn’t seem like the correct occasion. Perhaps later.

“Now why are you here in this dismal room instead of getting blind drunk with me?” said a voice from behind her, and Lavellan could already imagine his moustache twitching as he smirked.

“Creators Dorian you did make me jump.” She turned, hand on her chest.

Sure enough he was smirking, but his smile slid away when he saw her face.

“Have you been crying?” he said, ever tactful.

"No." Lavellan shook her head furiously, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Dorian raised his eyebrows sceptically but said nothing, coming to her side against the railing.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with our absent elven apostate would it?” He placed a hand over hers and squeezed it gently, again Lavellan was struck by how bafflingly soft they were for someone who spent much of his time swinging around a six foot wooden staff.  

She laughed gently, not looking at Dorian. “You think I’m a fool.”

She half expected him to laugh at her and braced herself, but he only squeezed her hand again, using his other to wipe her face. “We can’t control who we love my dear.”

_Oh if only we could._

“No-one’s ever loved me before Dorian. Not without wanting something from me.”

He smiled softly, placing an arm around her, “Well I love you. Not in the same way that he did, but I don’t think it’s any less important.”

She grinned and leaned against his shoulder, trying to ignore the metal buckle that was now digging in to her face. “I love you too Dorian.”

“Well of course you do, you’ve got taste,” he said, sighing dramatically, “Now are you going to come and drink the foul swill they’re serving and devour Josephine’s tiny cakes until we vomit? ”

He made to move, but Lavellan gripped his arm. “Will you stay with me a while?” His eyes narrowed in concern but she shook her head and leaned against the railing again. “I’d like to watch the sun go down.”

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring her efforts to squirm away from him.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
